voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
A Visitor in the Night
The following event takes place on the night of May 15th, 95 AE, and is told from the perspective of Tabarinth Savegaze. "Almost... Allmooost... Just a bit more aand..." I slowly drip a bit of Sound Energy into a dish of shade ink, hoping not to pour too much. The energy hits the ink, and a small explosion occurs. "DAMNIT! Why isn't this WORKING!? All I want is a glyph that will let me block out the sound of me snoring during meetings, is that too much to ask?" I let out a long sigh, and walk over towards one of my work tables. Another night of failed experiments, why can't I get this damn glyph to work? What am I missing? What part isn't working? While contemplating this, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. "Perhaps.. More onions?" "Onions? Nah, that wouldn't work. Theres nothing but life energy in onioooooo WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?!" I quickly turn around, and notice a figure standing behind me. In the split second after turning around, I got a good look at his appearance: A long dark robe, a green chain necklace around his neck, and a wide smirk. "AAHHH. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" ''I ask loudly. ''"I am..." ''He begins ''"WAIT!" ''I yell, interrupting him, ''"don't tell me, I want to guess!" He leans forward, now interested "You're.... a former cultist of Calatan, who somehow found out I killed him, and now you're here for revenge." He shakes his head, "Guess again." "Oh?" ''I ask, ''"Hmm..." "I tell you what, let's make this a proper game!" ''He says ''"You have two guesses, after which, I get to ask you whatever I want and you must tell me. But if you guess my name... You may ask me a question, anything your heart dessiiiireeeees." "Colour me intrigued good sir," I reply, "I'll take you up on that" I think for a second, "Hold on, did my first guess count towards that? Or do I still have 2 guesses?" "I'm a kind fellow, it won't count." ''He replies. ''"You're too kind!" I say, "Alright then." "You're a representative from my scrying orb host company whos here because I didn't pay the bill on time" He opens his mouth, as if to say something, but I interrupt. "Im sorry ok! I'm a busy dude! I've been meaning to pay, but who has the time?" "Close, but no tea for you sir. Though I did pass such a representative on my way here -- told him where to find someone else whos many more months behind in payments." ''He replies, ''"Oh really? Well thanks for that!" He gives me a wide, almost creepy grin. "You're welcome." "But wrong again eh? Hmm..." I think hard for a second, and decide its time I got serious about this. "Alright, guess I'll put the jokes aside" "Based on the long dark cloak, the grin, and the fact that you're obviously not human." "If I had to guess, I'd say that you're a keeper." "A keeper really isn't a name or really definite guess though." He replies, "Care to elaborate or try again?" "In that case, Detref" I say, "Or Wizard Alfred, whichever name you go by these days." He gave me a momentary blank stare. "Dont act all surprised, I have my sources." ''I say. ''"Oh. No, never. I don't have a weird desire for young men and taking them in to be apprentices... I mean, some fine young Skythion women look damn fine, but no. I avoid mortals --- Anyhow, NO! I'm most certainly not ugly enough to be Detref." "That's two guesses my good sir, I must inquire now..." I shake my head in disappointment. "Well, a deals a deal, ask away." "What, pray tell, is this fine looking necklace here.. Where did you find this?" I look over, and see that hes holding up a necklace, I recognized the necklace, it had been sitting on my desk. "What, that?" ''I ask, ''"Honestly, I have no idea what it is. Its just a necklace that I found on the body of... I already told you I killed him, so no harm in saying it again, Calatan Morentius." I look down towards my feet. "What it is and where he got it, I have no idea." "Wonderful... Intriguing... Fascinating even... Mind if I borrow if I borrow it a few weeks, maybe a month or two?" I start to open my mouth to reply, but he interrupts me. "Wonderful. I'll be off now." With that, he began to walk backwards towards the corner of my lab, and it almost looked like he was vanishing into the shadows. What is this, Shade Magic? "Hold on!" I yell, "At least tell me who you are!" He suddenly stops backing up, though I could only see a little bit of him at this point. Then it hit me. "Hold on... thats not shade magic," ''I say, ''"Dont tell me... you're a Void Lurker?" He smirks at me again. "I'm the Shadow that needn't light, nor dark, the shadow who is black as night." With that, he started backing up again, and suddenly he was gone. I just stood there, staring at the corner. "The shadow... black as night" I had heard that phrase before, multiple times. I looked up at the cieling. "God damnit Sphree, what are you up to?" Suddenly, his face appears on the cieling, right where I was staring. "Nothing." ''He says. ''"Don't you pull that crap with me" ''I say, ''"You're always up to something." "Oh. Drats. You've got me." ''He says. He starts smirking at me again, ''"I'm planning a crime. Haha." "That all you're going to tell me?" ''I ask, ''"Who am I kidding, of course it is." I close my eyes for a second, then think of what to ask. "In that case, I'll only ask you this. What is that necklace? I mean, its pretty obvious that its important, since you came all this way to get it." "This necklace?" ''He asks, ''"A nifty thing. One which will attract such attention so soon! You'll probably want to throw it out after I return it. Toodly-doo then!" With that, he vanished again. Only this time, he stayed gone Category:New Voldrania Category:Story